Security systems commonly employ momentary sensors to detect when someone or something is attempting to gain access to the interior, tamper with the sensor, and/or disable the device. Most security systems commonly employ tamper switches for detecting when the cover of the sensor has been opened, or that the sensor enclosure has been removed from the fixed structure to which it was attached. A typical tamper switch includes a pair of contacts that may be opened or closed as a result of the sensor enclosure being opened, or as a result of the sensor enclosure being removed from the fixed structure. Security systems also contain antennas for communications to the user or the other security personnel. Generally, these components are separate systems; thus, increasing the cost of the system. Accordingly, there exists a need for a more cost effective security sensor.